


Alternative Methods

by reversedhymnal (Hymn)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: DRY HUMPING??, First Kiss, M/M, grinding??, i dunno dicks and stuff are briefly mentioned lol, no orgasms were achieved within the word count however
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/reversedhymnal
Summary: Zell wasn't exactly expecting to just be shoved up against the wall of the elevator one day after a mission.





	Alternative Methods

**Author's Note:**

> i never ever once finished this game, but i was really fond of these two lol. all mistakes the same as when i first wrote this waaaay back in 2007.

Zell wasn't exactly expecting to just be shoved up against the wall of the elevator one day after a mission. It wasn't like he'd been _expecting_ to have Squall's leather clad thigh pressing up into his groin, and Squall's surprisingly skilled, hot mouth swallowing down Zell's sounds of surprise and instant encouragement.

And it _sure as hell_ wasn't that he hadn't been hoping something like this would happen; wasn't like he hadn't been jacking off in convenient bathrooms and in the dorms and sometimes even in the training center when it was a particularly bad day to the very idea of Squall touching him in even a vaguely sexual manner.

But, most importantly, Zell'd never dared to believe it would actually come true, and Squall was _sucking on his tongue, now_ , not giving Zell a moment to protest that _this couldn't be happening_ , fantasies didn't just - oh, god - thrust into your lap demandingly like that. But Squall was fucking well devouring him from the mouth down, and it was one hell of a first kiss, if Zell had any say. Which he didn't, because his mouth was otherwise occupied and about the only sounds he could manage were really hungry, porn noises.

This entire situation was blatantly impossible, and _completely_ unexpected. But Zell was beginning to forget all about the things that he had and hadn't been expecting in favor of whimpering and melting into Squall's merciless embrace.

And then, suddenly, Squall's mouth was gone, and Zell whined in disappointment, grinding mindlessly down on Squall's leg, and _hell_ that had been intense, that had been-

"Shut up," Squall muttered.

Zell blinked. "I said that-"

"Out loud, yeah." Squall sighed. "At least you were quiet for a little while. Well...mostly quiet." Squall smirked, faintly, his gray eyes hot but perfectly controlled.

What the hell?

Squall rolled his eyes, and, oops, Zell must have said that one aloud as well. He opened his mouth to _really_ start talking, but Squall grabbed his chin in steel fingers before he could, and tilted his face up, eyeing his lips. Zell made a particularly indignant sound, and opened his mouth _again_ to protest, but Squall picked that time to conveniently thrust his thigh against Zell's throbbing cock, and Zell's mind sort of short circuited.

"Mm," Squall hummed. "Much better."


End file.
